Talk:BioShock Licensed Soundtrack
Creation of "I am Rapture, Rapture is me"? Hello: As the community is aware (or some parts of it), there is a special page for BioShock 2's Soundtrack, and I was wondering "why is there not an apart page for the special edition for BioShock's soundtrack that came with the BioShock 2 Special Edition, named 'I am Rapture, Rapture is me'?" If someone would kindly answer my question, I'll be more than satisfied. If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time 03:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) The soundtrack listing why is there no list of the full sountrack icluding the lisenced music in order of when you hear it in game?? Django Reinhardt and the Faux Frenchmen I'm posting some of the relevant info from my more detailed post in the 2K Forums. Firstly, what tipped me off was that you could use a music ID app (Soundhound, Shazam) for most of the songs on the soundtrack. Of the guitar and violin duets attributed to Django Reinhardt and Stéphane Grappelli, only "La Mer" had a valid match. The songs that did not have matches were "It Had to be You", "Liza (All the Clouds'll Roll Away", "Please Be Kind", and "Jitterbug Waltz". I then did extensive research through Reinhardt's discographies in print and online (Jean 'Django' Reinhardt: A Contextual Bio-Discography 1910-1953 by Paul Vernon, Jazz Records 1847-1942 by Brian Rust and djangopedia.com). A short summary video can be found here. Reinhardt did record several versions of the songs in question, but none really seemed to match in terms of tempo or instrumentation. The strangest thing was that he never recorded "Jitterbug Waltz". On the other hand, there was a curious Faux Frenchmen composition included in the soundtrack called "Wild Ride" done in the style of Reinhardt and Grappelli. It is a local Cincinnati band known for imitating the style of Reinhardt's gypsy swing. I was able to contact George Cunningham and Brian Lovely of the Faux Frenchmen :It's been awhile, but I believe you are right on all counts. Violinist, Paul Patterson, and I recorded all the duets except La Mer. Is that a duet in the game? Engineers applied a "degenerative" audio plug in to make it sound old. Hope that answers your question and thanks for your interest - Best Regards, Brian Lovely It confirmed my suspicions that Reinhardt and Grappelli did not record those songs. But what is equally astoundingly is that this means Faux Frenchmen are the most featured artists in the soundtrack; yet I am unable to find interviews with them regarding their contribution to (as we all are aware of) a game with several GOTY awards. Meanwhile in BioShock Infinite, there are several interviews with A Mighty Wind and Jessy Carolina for their contributions. As a result, this is a very grave misattribution of music credit stemming from the fact that there has never been an official soundtrack list. For the most part, people have been relying on Major Nelson's BioShock music list he allegedly received from Ken Levine. Infinite did a lot better with music credits in http://www.bioshockinfinite.com/music. It did take a year after the game's release to update and the inclusion of "It Had to be You" in BAS could mean that it would be listed in the "Coming Soon!" Burial at Sea credits. However, I recently contacted music director Jim Bonney who notified me that the person maintaining the page had been let go. In addition there's an egregious typo in "Bishock Infinite" that has not been corrected for another year. I'd would much rather have an additional source of confirmation that a screenshot of an email regarding the Faux Frenchmen's contributions to the soundtrack. On one hand, I have been trying to match up the record labels and music publishers listed in the end credits. However, since there are a lot of sheet music distributors aside from actual performed works holders, I'm starting to believe that the relevant companies maintain the composition rights which 2K licensed to make these covers. I have also tried contacting creative director Ken Levine, audio director Emily Ridgway, and Irrational Games through twitter and email, but I'm not receiving anything. I've combed through written and video interviews hoping for any mention of Renhardt and the Faux Frenchmen. Additionally, I'm taking a shot in the dark and trawling through Cincinnati NPR (WNKU) interviews and other radio interviews with the Faux Frenchmen. FYI, there's a fantastic live (audio and video) performance of the Faux Frenchmen on WoodSongs Old-Time Radio Hour on show number 513. Judging if all this information is correct, it might be useful to compare Reinhadt's known recordings with the Faux Frenchmen's. In addition, the pages mentioning the songs as Reinhardt and Grappelli (with the exception of "La Mer" and "Chasing Shadows" will have to be corrected to the Faux Frenchmen. So far, I'm trying to get an official mention on the Faux Frenchmen website. The only reference is a vague phrase on the contact page "and a video game or two". http://www.fauxfrenchmen.com/contact.html Lastly, there still remains several unanswered questions such as: why weren't Reinhardt's originals used? Wasn't 2K still familiar with the licensing for his tracks from the 2002 Mafia game (an inspiration for Levine to include Reinhardt)? Why do Ridgway and Levine frequently discuss Reinhadt's work and not the Faux Frenchmen? Why choose a local Cincinnati band? UpgradeTech (talk) 19:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC)